


Granting a Wish

by miunanovalis



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miunanovalis/pseuds/miunanovalis
Summary: AU Inaho x SlaineVers won the war and Inaho imprisoned in Slaine's landing castle.No major plot but just sweet(ish) time between Inaho and Slaine :)Sort of rushed but I hope whoever reads this enjoys it >





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my dear friend, nozue >< Merry Christmas!

Red flags.  
Vers flags flying high under the brilliant blue sky.  
Stretches of the blue glittering ocean and the blurred line between the sky and the water.  
All he had accomplished. 

The barren wasteland that stretches behind him.  
His landing castle stood alone amongst the burnt trees and rocky landscape.  
All he had destroyed. 

He had accomplished everything and his happiness was still out of sight.  
“Congratulations, Slaine-sama. The Terrans are subdued and the Earth is rightfully yours,” Harklight bowed down to the lonely figure before him. 

The touch of the cold glass. The sight of the elegant blond hair of his princess.  
It was all a child’s wishful thinking. Conquering the Earth would not bring back his princess.  
He closed the door to his past. 

In a room in the landing castle, another boy laid on his cold, hard bed.  
The bloodied empty eye socket, covered carelessly with bloodied bandages.  
He was once so strong. Yet he now lies helpless and barely conscious behind cold bars.  
His steady powerful gaze was no more. His gaze was laden with drugs, to keep the Terran’s greatest weapon sealed.  
His one remaining eye, half opened, slid over Slaine’s figure with a blank glance. 

“Hello,” Slaine whispered.  
Ignoring him, Inaho closed his eye.  
Slaine sat down next to where Inaho was lying.  
The light salty breeze of the nearby ocean entered through the small window and lightly ruffled the soft brown hair of the other boy.  
Slaine reached out and brushed his fingers against Inaho’s hair, smooth skin, and found the bandages that covered the eye was once a great weapon.  
As if in a deep sleep, Inaho’s slow breathing continued despite his enemy’s hand so close to his injury. The same injury that Slaine inflicted on Inaho when their enmity was announced.  
Slaine admired and despised the calmness of the other boy. Nothing ever shook him up. He always took the most ingenious path and defeated his enemies one after another.  
The day of his defeat was indeed unexpected. 

A miscalculation. An unexpected attack.  
After countless battles against the counts of Vers, even after his almost-deadly injury, Inaho still wanted to trust the panicky yet endearing voice of the young boy who so desperately tried to protect the girl they both hold dear.  
When he learned that the majestic sea gull has finally returned after two years, his usual calmness betrayed him. His comrades were panicking at the sighting of the enemy, but Inaho could only put on a calm face to hide his excitement.  
He made his way to the observatory tower, a light spring accompanied his every step up the tower. He did not flinch an inch went the beautiful white machine slammed its metal wings into the tower, breaking all that was in it. 

When he had awoken again, his head was exploding in pain. It was the same pain he had experienced when he watched the other boy aimed a gun at his head with the most panicked yet heartbreaking expression.  
Again, his sight was dyed red by his own blood. But this time, his arms and legs were bound by cold metal cuffs.  
Before he lost consciousness, he caught a fleeting glance of the beautiful platinum blond hair that he was so excited to see. 

Ignoring Slaine’s approach, Inaho kept his eyes closed.  
He didn’t have the heart to push the other boy away, even after all that he had done to him.  
Even though his eye was closed, Inaho could sense the frustration and disappointment seeping from the new ruler of Earth and Mars.  
Inaho only felt sadness that he never had a chance to stop Slaine’s fruitless struggle.  
Another person that he couldn’t save. 

Silence passed between the two boys until the evening coloured the cold prison walls with a warm orange. The clinking of the plastic tray against the metal floors broke the silence in the cell when a prison guard pushed Inaho’s dinner through the small gap in the cage.  
Inaho slowly sat up, groggy from the drug that kept his mind in a haze. When he looked up, he caught sight of the soft blond hair that never failed to make his heart skip a beat. Slaine had changed his unnatural posture for a more comfortable position, leaning against the nearby wall and sleeping soundly.  
Making no move towards his dinner, Inaho reached up to touch the translucent hair that was fluttering and shimmer to the warm evening colours.  
Too bad that he can’t see those translucent emerald eyes but Inaho didn’t want to disturb the relaxed and heartwarming expression that was beautifully displayed on the pale complexion of the other boy. 

 

Another person’s warmth. Slaine woke up to his fingers in a warm embrace.  
Looking down at his right hand, he found Inaho’s fingers weakly wrapping around his fingers.  
It is already night time, Slaine thought as he looked at the dark night sky with glittering stars.  
Even though he had seen the same sight countless times in space, Earth’s night sky is a nostalgic experience, a reminder of his innocent years. There is no going back to the times where his hands were stained with mud from playing outside instead of blood from all the bloodshed in the war.  
Looking down at his hand, he caught sight of Inaho’s pale, delicate fingers that are similarly capable of the bloodshed he had caused. But unlike him, Inaho used his hands to save many, his family, his comrades, and most importantly, the princess. They were both born on Earth, both fell in love with the same girl. What made them so different?  
Slaine smiled at Inaho’s endearing gesture and returned with a light grip on his hand. Slaine closed his eyes with a smile, letting himself drift in the warm feeling that seems to flow from the boys’ conjoined hands to the rest of his body.  
He had put Inaho through the worst trials to accomplish a dream that was never his. But that didn’t matter, Inaho had never pushed him away, not a single time.  
He never knew the reason. Perhaps Inaho felt the same warm feeling that he is feeling right now. 

Since then, Slaine would visit the same prison cell every day, spending time with his supposed worst enemy until the sun rises again in near silence. 

Winter was approaching. The cold breeze that entered the prison cell made both boys shiver through the night despite the thick blanket that Harklight insisted Slaine to bring along.  
It was just like any other day. When the morning arrived, Slaine tried to leave the other boy without waking him. It’s been several months and he had been unsuccessful. But today, Slaine felt an uncomfortable warmth with him in the blanket. Laboured breathing and a strange dampness permeated from where Inaho was sleeping. Slaine’s face paled as he recognized the red flush that had spread across Inaho’s cheeks.  
“Inaho! Inaho! Are you okay?” Slaine panicked and tried to shake the half-asleep boy awake.  
Woken up by the new stimulation, Inaho coughed several times before he could tell Slaine to stop.  
Not knowing what to do, Slaine pressed his forehead against Inaho’s, testing the body temperature of the younger boy. Immediately, he was attacked by Inaho’s feverish warmth and sweat.  
“Guards! Get the doctor! Immediately!” Slaine shouted as he desperately tried to dry off the sweat on Inaho’s face with the sleeves of his shirt.  
After that, it was all a blur. The doctor took Inaho to the hospital and Harklight half-dragged a dazed Slaine to change and get ready for the day. 

One week past before Inaho was returned to his cell.  
The snow had started to fall and the cold breeze of winter would bring along these small cold delights into the cell.  
The first day Inaho was back, Slaine resumed his schedule and spent most of his free time in Inaho’s cell. Yet something was different.  
Perhaps it was from the cold weather, Slaine’s cheeks had gained a rosy colour while he wrapped Inaho and himself into an even heavier blanket than before. Using the cold weather as an excuse, the boys no longer kept a thin wall of space in between and their shoulders would touch as they lean against each as they huddled under the blanket. 

Under the silver moonlight, Slaine’s skin is a beautiful snow white. However, Inaho couldn’t help but notice the dark circles under Slaine’s eyes on the first night he returned. This blemish did not take away the other boy’s beauty. Instead, the worry that Slaine had for Inaho was endearing.  
Touched by Slaine’s worry, Inaho reached up to touch his cheek. Velvety, soft, and warm. The sensation of touching another person’s skin caused something to stir in his heart.  
Inaho couldn’t look away as he continued to indulge in the softness of the other boy’s skin. Unconsciously wetting his lips using his tongue, he leaned in closer to Slaine. As though he sensed Inaho’s approaching presence, Slaine stirred in his sleep. Realizing what he was doing, Inaho pulled away with a small chuckle.  
No longer able to hold back, Slaine opened his eyes and saw Inaho’s face in front of his. Surprised by the closeness between the two, Slaine’s cheeks were immediately stained pink.  
“You’re finally awake?” Inaho spoke in a quiet voice.  
Slaine only nodded slightly in response.  
“Good,” with a short response, Inaho began to place himself on top of Slaine.  
“Wha-“ Ignoring the protest, Inaho sealed Slaine’s mouth with a kiss.  
After panicking for a short moment, Slaine returned the kiss. 

“Thanks for worrying about me,” Inaho said quietly.  
“Uh… Yeah. I’m glad you’re feeling better now,” Slaine replied with a blush, slightly embarrassed.  
“Just don’t shake me so much next time,” Inaho replied.  
Slaine’s cheek turned a darker shade of red when he heard that comment. 

The snow melted and for the first time in years, Slaine heard the birds singing.  
The beautiful sounds remind him of his long forgotten past. When his parents could not bring him along for work because he was too young, he would live with his grandparents in the countryside, with the large green fields that never end.  
What would life be like if he can live in a similar place with someone he loves? 

It was around noon that day when the news came. Princess Asseylum has awaken.  
Slaine immediately rushed to where the princess was kept. It had been his dream for 3 years. He wants to see it for himself.  
Her deep green eyes and her angelic voice. It had been so long since he had heard the voice of the girl who had saved his life time after time.  
Like a child who was waiting to open his birthday present, Slaine could not stop fidgeting during his ride to the hospital the princess had been transferred to.  
Running faster up the stairs than his servants could, Slaine pushed open the door that lead to the princess’ room.  
And there she was. 

But her expression was not the welcoming smile Slaine had hoped for. The gem-like eyes of the princess did not show the surprise and joy of seeing a close friend. It was doubt and uncertainty that was showing on her face.  
“Princess… Asseylum,” Slaine choked out the princess’ name shakily as he kneeled down before her.  
“Oh, Slaine! Come over here. Look at how much you have grown!” the princess exclaimed as she studied the boy standing before her from her bed.  
“Princess Asseylum! Slaine… Slaine has…” Eddelrittuo panicked as she tried to break apart the reunion.  
“Eddelrittuo. Let’s hear Slaine’s version of the story,” the princess with a forced smile and reached out to hold Slaine’s hands.  
“I’m sure you have heard everything from Eddelrittuo and other people,” Slaine interjected, “I have nothing to add.”  
“Then it is true. I trusted you with my dream of a peaceful relationship between Earth and Mars but perhaps I was too naïve, again,” Princess Asseylum as she drew her hands back as her face changed to show her sadness.  
“No, princess. It was my fault that I have betrayed our promise,” Slaine replied.  
“Slaine, please don’t say that. You had no choice, right?” Princess Asseylum tried to smile through the tears that had begun to form in her eyes.  
“That is no excuse,” he replied, “please rest now, my princess.”  
Holding back his tears, Slaine turned around and left the room. 

That afternoon, Slaine stumbled into the cell with red eyes and a dazed expression.  
Exhausted, he collapsed onto the bench next to Inaho, reached out for the other boy’s hand and held it tight until he fell asleep that night.  
Slaine ignored his duties and stayed with Inaho in his prison cell for several days. 

Inaho overheard the guards discussing Princess Asseylum’s recovery.  
The bright young girl, who was too naïve and sheltered, had brought war between Mars and Earth despite her good intentions.  
He can’t bring himself to blame the princess. He remembers her bright smile and angelic laughter. There was never a hint of evil intention from her.  
But he has also come to learn that Slaine was a close friend to her. Yet in her name, he had continued and escalated the war, using the opportunity to gain power and to save the girl he was betraying.  
Though he had become the most powerful man in the universe, and even now that the princess has awoken, his wish was still not granted. In exchange for his power, he had lost his happiness.  
What went wrong? 

“The power to grant the princess a quiet and peaceful place to live. That’s all I ever wished for,” Slaine replied, “but there was no such power. Not even when I reached the top of Vers’ hierarchy.”  
“A quiet and peaceful place to live isn’t a wish granted by force,” Inaho replied quietly.  
“Perhaps that is the answer,” Slaine smiled sadly.  
“What would you do now? If that is the answer you were looking for,” Inaho asked.  
“It’s too late now,” Slaine replied, his eyes collecting tears.  
“Then will you remain alone and sad from now on?” Inaho asked.  
“If that is my punishment,” Slaine replied.  
“And who brought this justice upon you?” Inaho questioned as forced Slaine to face him.  
“I…” Slaine could not answer. It only seemed right after all he had done, right?  
“You did. You decided to punish yourself instead of treasuring all that the people of Earth and Mars have sacrificed. There is never a right side to this war, and nor a side to blame. Please stop blaming yourself,” Inaho said.  
As he was freed from his guilt, Slaine could only cry. Quietly, Inaho pulled Slaine in and comforted him until he fell asleep. 

“I have a request to ask of you, Princess Asseylum, if I may.”  
The princess nodded as she tried to wipe away her tears.  
“I would like to resign as the heir to the throne of the Vers Empire. And perhaps, someday, live a peaceful life away from conflict. Will you grant that, my princess?” Slaine asked, looking down at the floor before him.  
“Slaine, it is because of you that my life is saved. And enduring all the hardships of the world, you owe the world nothing. Please live your life as you wish,” the princess leaned back against the back of the bed with a tired smile.  
“Thank you, my princess. I will never forget all you have done for me. Please rest for now,” Slaine said as he exited the room. 

On the ride to his landing castle, Slaine could no longer hold back his tears.  
He realized that he was still yearning to live a peaceful life with someone he loves. He had failed when he tried to do so for the princess. Now that he had realized his feelings for Inaho, he is not going to fail again. 

“What do you think of living in a quiet and peaceful place?” Slaine asked when he woke up. Unsure whether Inaho understood his meaning, he held Inaho’s hand in his hands while his gaze was averted in embarrassment.  
Inaho gave Slaine’s hands a light squeeze as he looked at Slaine with eyes softened by a hint of a smile. 

Slaine spent the next few months preparing for his new life.  
With Inaho, he looked for a small plot of land that resembled the fields around his grandparents’ home and directed the construction of a small house.  
He held a ceremony and officially transferred his position and his powers to Harklight, his most deserving and loyal servant.  
When summer arrived, Slaine and Inaho were ready to start a new life, the quiet and peaceful life that Slaine had always yearned for.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just small clips in the Inaho and Slaine's new life :)   
> Again, not much plot :P

*Simple wishes are the most difficult to grant. 

“What do you want for breakfast, Slaine?” Inaho asked.   
“Pancakes,” Slaine replied.   
“You know I only make eggs. Scrambled eggs it is.”   
“Why do you even bother to ask every morning?”   
“Out of courtesy.” 

 

*And indeed, his wish was not granted by force. 

“Inaho, we only have flour left today. Can we have pancakes today?” Slaine asked.   
“I’ve already made bread with jam,” Inaho replied, “and we’re going to the market today.”   
Perhaps, keeping Inaho too busy to do the groceries was not the way to get his wish. 

 

*But there is always another way to grant a wish. 

“Inaho, we’re having pancakes today,” Slaine said as he tried to wake up Inaho.   
“Why are you awake already?” Inaho yawned.   
“Because we’re having pancakes today. I’m making them,” Slaine replied with a childish grin.


End file.
